Welcome Back Gale!
by SchoolGirl123
Summary: Gale comes back to District 12 with his son hoping to win Katniss back only to find out she is married to Peeta, has two kids, and his son is dating their daughter. What can go wrong? Everlark is in this Please review!


**HELLO MY LOVLIES. EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT BRITISH I JUST LOVE SAYING THAT. WELL THIS IS A STORY THAT EVEN THOUGH THE PLOT MAY BE OVER USED I JUST HAD TO DO IT. I'M SUPER EXCITED TO USE THE NAME JASMINE BECAUSE IT'S MY REAL NAME. SO ANYWAY, HERE'S MY STORY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR WISH TO TAKE PROFIT IN OR FROM ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS UNLESS IT CLEARLY STATES IN THE BEGINNING THAT I ACTUALLY WROTE THE SONG. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY BY SUZANNE COLLINS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR JASMINE AND ANY OTHER CHARATERS YOU DIDN'T HEAR OF IN THE BOOK INCLUDING PETS.**

Jasmine's POV

"Jasmine! Get up it's time for school!" my mother yells from down stairs.

"Coming mom!" I shout back. Today is my birthday! I'm finally 16! After school I'm gonna have a huge party with all my friends.

"Jasmine Marie Mellark if you don't get down here right now I'll go up there and drag you down myself!" my mother screams. My mother Katniss Everdeen. Or should I say Mellark. I still can't believe my mother is the mocking jay. It's a lot to take in at 13 when you only get the sugar coating at school. I spring out of bed trying to avoid my mother's short temper and that she has a music video to shoot today. I can hear her practicing her vocals down stairs while making breakfast with dad. I take a quick shower and decide to leave my black hair like my mother's hair out instead of in its usual ponytail and put on a little mascara to highlight my father's palatinate blue eyes. I look through my closet and put on a lavender purple short sleeve top on, some jeans, and dark purple flats. I then sprint down stairs where Mom is sitting at the table eating pancakes and reading song lyrics with my dad. My dad can't sing if it could save his life but he can read notes better than my mom and usually plays guitar in the background. My brother, Justin, is picking at his eggs and trying to finish today's homework. Everyone starts clapping when I walk down the stairs and my brother springs out his chair to escort me to my seat.

"Happy Birthday sweetie" my mother says and starts taking pictures of me with what I think is a ridiculous grin on my face.

"Happy Birthday Jazz" my father says and hugs me

"Thanks daddy" Yeah, I know, I'm 16 and I still call my dad daddy. I really don't care

I get up to grab some eggs of the stove when my father stops me.

"No no no, my baby girl isn't going to be eating eggs today" he says and takes out what I like to call a breakfast birthday feast.

I say a polite thank you and eat half of my feast before Mom says it's time for school.

I grab my bag off the table and walk with Justin who sees his friends and leaves. On my way I see a moving truck in the area that used to be called The Seam. I see a man struggling to pick up a box and I hid my bag under a bush then run to him.

"Sir, do you need help," I ask the man

He looks up at me with grey eyes like my mother and black hair like mine.

"Yes thank you" he looks no older than 39 and is only a bit taller than me.

I take one side and he takes the other.

"On the count of three. One, two, three!" we lift up the box and carry it into the house where we set it the kitchen counter.

"Thank you miss. By the way my name is Gale Hawthorne. Me and my son, Christopher, just moved in" he says holding out his hand. Why does that name sound familiar?

"Your welcome. My name is Jasmine Mellark. I my mom, dad, and brother live in victor's village down the block" I say pointing down the block to the big houses that used to be for victors when the Hunger Games existed. But thanks to my mom and dad they don't.

I see a flash of recognition in his eyes. He's about to say something when a boy that is an exact replica of him but a younger version walks down the steps. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees me and I can't hide the gin that has appeared on my face.

"Hi" I say and shove some hair behind my ear, "I'm Jasmine Mellark"

"Um hi," he says and almost leaps down the stairs, "I'm Christopher Hawthorne but everyone calls me Chris" she says

"Hi Chris" I says blushing furiously

"Well Chris you've got school in 10 minutes. You better get going" Gale says handing a book bag to him.

"What school do you go to?" I ask him

"District 12 School of the Gifted and Talented" he says to me

"Awesome that's my school. I'll show you how to get there" I say wanting to get some alone time with this dude who even though I just met I am totally falling for.

"Great. See you later dad" Chris says and walks out the door.

We walk to the school and I learned that Chris's mother Alyssa died of cancer so district 2 became too painful a place to live. I tell him sorry and spend most of the morning telling Chris the groups he wants to be around and the ones he doesn't. I think we might make good friends some day.

Gale's POV

Oh My God I knew that girl looked familiar. I never would've guessed my Catnip would've had children. Let alone with bread boy. But lucky me I learned where they live. I shrug on my coat because it's windy and lock the door behind me. I walk to Victor's Village and see a house with primrose bushes planted around it. I'm just about to knock on the door when I hear the door unlock from the inside. I run to the other side of the house and hear the door open. I then hear a voice that can only belong to my Catnip.

"Bye Peeta, be safe" she says and kisses him. I don't believe she would even touch him.

"Bye Kat. Good luck on the video" he says and walks down the steps. What video is he talking about and what does it have to do with her?

She stays there and waits till he can't be seen before saying its clear.

"Hey Katniss, how ya doing?" a man with dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes says to her.

"I'm good. That was so close. He almost saw you the where would we be?" what is Catnip doing that she doesn't want Mellark finding out?

"Don't worry he won't find out. Now we've got to get to work" he says

"Whatever you say" she tells him and closes the door behind them. I've got to figure out what she's doing. I wait about 10 minutes before I walk up to her front door. I listen to see if I can hear anything. All I hear is the faint sound of music. I knock on the door a few times and hear the music stop. I hear her say something that I can't understand and footsteps coming this way. I hear the door unlock and see Katniss. My god is she beautiful. Now that she's older, probably 34 or something, she has curves in all the right places and it makes me hate Mellark even more for getting to touch them. I look at her and her eyes reflect nothing but pure shock.

"Um, hey" I say no knowing how she will react.

"Oh my god Gale is that really you?" she says with wide eyes

"Yeah, how are you Catnip? I see you have kids now" I tell her surprised she doesn't want to rip my head off.

"Yeah, I'm just having rehearsal for my new album. Wanna come in and listen?" she asks

"Sure" I say and she opens the door wider revealing the man I saw come in wearing grey sweats that contrast to Katniss's light blue ones and instead of pants she wears shorts.

"Katniss darling we must get you ready!" The man says with a capitol accent," I have no problem with people coming to watch but you need to stay focused"

He takes her by the wrist and guides her down to the basement that has been turned into a huge talent room. Almost every instrument and music supply lies in this room.

"That's my mentor Pierre. He can get a bit hasty when it comes to my career but other than that he's awesome" Katniss whispers when Pierre's head is looking a duffle bag.

He seats me down in a chair and tells her to dance and sing Just a Game which I'm guessing is the title of the song. He walks over to a computer in the corner while Katniss drinks some water and stretches. Man does she look good in a split.

"Okay my darling, if you ace this you get to practice that song for Peeta" he says sitting down

Katniss's eyes light up at the sound of his name and Pierre's offer. He smile quickly fades when the music starts.

_I don't know where I am_

_I don't know this place_

_Don't recognize anybody_

_Just the same old empty face_

_See these people they lie_

_And I don't know who to believe anymore_

_There comes you to keep me safe from harm_

_There comes you to take me in your arms_

_Is it just a game I don't know_

Her voice is more beautiful than I remember and the song is perfect. Everything but the subject.

_Is it just a game I don't know_

_He denies to break my heart_

_So homesick and confused_

_But I know I must play my part_

_And tears I must conceal_

_There comes you to keep me safe from harm_

_There comes you to take me in you arms_

_Is it just a game I don't know_

_To keep you safe from my bow_

_Take my hand and my heart races_

_Flames illuminate our faces_

_And we're on fire_

_Blow a kiss to the crowd _

_They're our only hope now_

She does a spin that I estimate makes a full circle 5 times since it's so fast.

_And now I know my place_

_And know I know my place_

_We're all just pieces in their games_

Pierre gets up and walks to Katniss. I expect him to say that was amazing because it clearly was but he doesn't even get a chance to speak before Katniss is going on and on about how she messed up on the turn after the bridge and apologizing. He lets her ramble for about 30second before he holds up a hand has a silence. I've never seen Katniss obey someone that quickly before.

"Yes darling you did mess up on the turn" he tells her and she rambles again, "but you did do better than last times were you fell during the second spin out of the ten" ten! I don't believe she did ten spins in under in less than 3 seconds. That's a real accomplishment.

"That's true" she says and her voice reflects shame

"But since you did better I'm not going to be hard on you. This is your first experience doing more than 5 spins at a shorter amount of time. I'm very proud of you" he says and she almost jumps up and down in relief. She nods and Pierre makes her rehears about 5 more songs and records 3 of them on his phone for her website. The two he didn't record are the one she messed up in and a song she had recorded on her phone for her own reasons. We hear the door slam and Jasmine yelling for her mom upstairs says that Chris and Justin who I assume is her brother are with her.

Katniss rushes up stairs to say hi to them and I follow her.

"Hi Jazi how was your birthday so far?" Katniss asks grinning like no tomorrow.

"It was good" she says smiling and looking at Chris who's grinning like an idiot.

"Well it better not be too good. Your 16 not 20" Katniss says getting a thermos out the fridge.

"Yeah Yeah I know. Can I go show Chris my violin?" she asks with hopeful eyes

"Sure" she says and Jasmine literally sprints up to her room.

"Wait Jazz?" Katniss asks

"Yes mommy?" she says looking over the balcony

"How many pacers did you do today?"

"Oh yeah we did pacers in gym, uh 40" she says grinning

"Good job but next week try to get 55 okay?" Katniss says

"Kay mom" Jasmine says disappearing from the balcony

"Wow 40 pacers huh? She's almost as fast as you" I say to Katniss

"Oh she's nowhere near as fast as me. I can get to 100 now" Katniss says with too much pride

"Oh really?" I say

"Yeah, do you know how many Chris can do?" she asks

"Back at his old school he could do 37" I say

"Well you need to make him run more. Try making him run 5 laps around the track at the park by where the Hob used to be in less than 30 seconds. Once he can do it in 15 make him do 10 in 30. Keep going up and up and up every time Chris can blow through those laps in 15 seconds" Katniss says

"How do you know that will work?"

"I did that to Jasmine when I she was 6 and I found out she can run" Katniss says looking through a folder with a lot of papers in it

"Oh," I say and walk over to her side, "what are those?"

"Song lyrics, play script, book ideas, and a bunch of other stuff I don't know about" Katniss says making me laugh

"You certainly write a lot" I say

"Yeah, aside from singing, dancing, and all that other stuff, I would love to make money writing books" she says

"Why don't you?" I ask

"Oh I do but I can let it dominate my life as much as I would like it to. But I know that Peeta likes my books so I decided to write a book based on our lives without all the hunger games and rebellion stuff," she says and outs the folder down and logs into her laptop and sits on the counter

"When's his birthday?" I ask pretending to care

"Next week Friday, the story is almost finished so all I have to do is print it and have it published by my friend in the business. But I have to go to a photo shoot tomorrow and since tomorrow's Saturday I can bring everyone along. Would you like to come? I think Jasmine would appreciate it considering her new liking of your son" and like on cue we hear them laughing upstairs

"Sure" I say and hear the door open

"Katniss I'm home" I hear a man say that is most likely Peeta. I wonder how he'll react to seeing me here.

"In the kitchen" she yells back and quickly replaces the story with her website

He walks in and stops dead in his tracks when he sees me. Katniss rushes over to him and examines his eyes. I guess he still has episodes.

"Peeta?" she says

"Katniss, why is Gale Hawthorne in our kitchen?" He asks coming out of his stupor and wrapping a protective arm around Katniss's waist making me cringe

"Well he just moved in and Jasmine seems to like his son so we were just talking" she says calmly

"Okay" he says and kisses her on the lips

"How was the video shoot?" he asks taking stuff out a bag he was carrying and putting them in their places

Katniss shakes her head to me saying not to bring up the fact she stayed home to practice a song for him and write a book.

"It got canceled because the camera man got sick" she lies smoothly. Since when could Katniss lie?

"Oh too bad" he says to her "Now where's the birthday girl?"

"Jasmine's upstairs with Justin and Gale's son, Chris" she says taking back her position sitting on the counter

"Why do you always it there?" Peeta asks

"I don't know," Catnip says and slides on her stomach so she's a bit shorter that Peeta, "it's comfy I guess" she says

"I give up. Your never going to stop sitting there are you?" he says smirking

"Never ever" she says and sits back up again and I laugh

"You have any new songs yet?" Peeta asks

"Uh…yeah, 3" my beautiful Catnip says and takes some sheets out of another folder

Peeta takes them and starts to scan the pages nodding his head as if hear could hear the song playing in his head

"These are good," he says handing them back to her, "those Capitol people will love it"

"Yes, a tale about a girl who falls in love with a guy while being trapped in some hell hole. Sound familiar? I wanted it to be original" she says laughing slightly

"Yeah, real original" Peeta says

Jasmine comes down the stairs and her eyes like up when she sees Peeta.

"Daddy!" she exclaims and runs into his arms

"Hey baby girl how was your birthday so far?" he asks her coming out of her grasp

"Pretty good, it's gonna be even better when it's 8 o'clock tonight" she says

"Oh yeah, I've got a awesome present for you" Peeta says

"What is it?" Jasmine asks

"Can't say, if I do I can't see the shocked look on your face. How does a red velvet cake sound with strawberry icing sound?" Peeta asks her

"Daddy you know I hate strawberry icing" she says

"I know I meant to say how does a red velvet cake sound with chocolate icing sound?" he says putting emphasis on the chocolate

"It sounds like cake heaven" Jasmine says dreamily sitting on the counter with Catnip

"I knew it. You're just like your mother, even the weirdest of cake and icing mash-ups sound delicious to you and you love sitting on the counter" he says

"Not only do they sound delicious, but they taste even better and the counter is the most comfortable place in the house" Jasmine says

"I don't think so" Peeta says

"Come on everyone knows you're a baking wizard. You could make a worm cake with dirt icing taste good" Catnip says

"I think that's the weirdest most thoughtful complement about my cake making ever" Peeta says

"Thank you!" Jasmine and Katniss say in unison

Peeta just rolls his eyes and Chris comes down the stairs.

"Hey Jasmine do you want to go bike riding around town with me?" He asks

"Can I please?" Jasmine asks them

"Sure oh and don't forget to give him a invite to your party" Katniss says

"Okay, bye mom bye dad" she says

"Bye" they say

We hear the front door slam and Peeta asks Katniss about some song he was reading earlier.

"Oh you mean 'the seine'?" She says

"Yeah" he says as she rummages through some papers

"Oh it's in this language called French. I have the English version right…here" she says and hands it to him

"Thanks" he then does that scanning thing again

"But this is a duet" he says

"Yeah I was thinking," she trails off, "we could do one together"

"You know I can't sing" he says

"I'll teach you. If you can rap you can sing" she says

Mellark can rap?

"Rapping and singing are to completely different things" he says

"Not really come on I have the music for it already," she says and gets some music from her laptop

"I can't sing" he says

"Come on just do it" she says

"Fine"

**(Play 'la seine' by Vanessa Paradis while reading this part. Make sure you type in English version. I recommend getting it from YouTube and the lyrics not the video)**

The music starts of at a calm pase and she starts singing. When it's his part he actually sounds pretty good. When there is a break in the song she looks at him with a mad expression

"Yeah, you can't sing alright"

He doesn't get a chance to reply because his part is starting, and he once again proves to us that he can sing.

They then go back and forth in the song and end together. After that they pick up a simple harmony and Katniss looks ready to bite his head off. Once the song finishes she him arm and he says 'Ow'

"Liar" she says

"Really that was horrible" he says

"You are an awesome singer. You're just underestimating yourself"

"Are you sure?" he asks still uncertain

"Yes, I'm 100% sure," Katniss says reassuringly

"Now that I know you're a good singer I want you to look at this," she says and hands him yet another paper

He looks it over and says he'll think about it. Then we hear Peeta's phone ring and he answers it. He talks for a while before hanging up and looking like a puppy that's been kicked.

"I'm so sorry baby but I've got to go back to the bakery" he says and I have to hid the huge grin on my face

"Oh really, what happened?" Katniss asks disappointed

"Some lady put in an order for 100 cookies for her son's birthday party tonight and now I have to go help" he explains walking toward the door as we follow him

"How many are you up to?" Katniss asks

"They made the cookies already, they just need my awesome decorating skills" he says grinning like a douche bag

"Let me guess, she's from the Capitol" Katniss says

"Yeah, I heard her screaming obscenities at my staff with a capitol accent" he says laughing a bit

"Okay, just be back by 8 for Jasmine's party" She says

"I'll be back way before then. I love you" he says and I have to shove my hands in my pockets so I won't smack the crap out of him

"I love you too now go. The more you get done the better" she says shoving him out the door

"I'm hurt" he says, "see ya"

"See ya" she shouts back and closes the door

Time to make my move.

"So what were you showing to Peeta?" I ask casually

"Just some songs, I doubt you know how to read music" Ouch that hurt

"Well maybe I can" I say

"Oh really well then sing this out for me," she says handing me a paper

On the paper are a bunch of notes and lines that make my head spin. I have absolutely no idea what this is. Just as I'm about to give up, Chris and Jasmine come back.

"Hey mom, I saw dad heading to the bakery," she says grinning. What did he do?

"Oh honey, can you sing this out for me?" Katniss says taking the paper out of my hand and putting it into Jasmine's.

"Sure" Jasmine says and sings 'You don't have to try too hard, you already have my heart' and Jasmine asks if it's a lyric from the song she and Katniss are supposed to sing for Peeta's birthday next week. He voice is almost as beautiful as her mom's.

"Thanks" she says and says hi to Chris

"That's what it was? There were so many notes" I say

"Music may look hard, but it's pretty easy once you learn it" Jasmine says

"Thanks for the tip" I say

"No prob" she says and starts talking to Chris about her party

"Well I have to get home now. I'll see you at 8 for the party" I say and head for the door with Chris

"See ya" Jasmine says and I close the door

**Chris POV**

"Why did you do that?" I ask my dad

"What did you do that has that girl grinning like an idiot?"

"Nothing I just kissed her" I say and I could see steam pouring out of my father's ears

"You kissed her! What's wrong with you? Her mom will kill me" I say

"Yeah like you killed her sister?" I say and I know it was a mistake

Surprisingly I see his expression soften as he asks me how I knew

"She told me on the bike ride. She said that's why her mom looked so surprised. She said that you left her to go to District 2 and Peeta actually came back. She said that sometimes she wonders what would happen if you came back" I say

"I didn't think she wanted me to come back" I say

"Well she did and now it's your fault and you need to pick up the slack' I say and walk away

As I walk I hear my father mutter she wanted me to come back and a wave of regret washes over me.

**Well that's it please review and check out my other story 'Nightmares and Confessions' on my profile page. Stay awesome!**

**SchoolGirl123**


End file.
